poketuberfandomcom-20200215-history
TheKingNappy
Kyle, better known by his YouTube username TheKingNappy, is an American YouTuber who produces gaming content. He was born on September 20th, 1995. Biography TheKingNappy: Kyle started 'TheKingNappy' channel June of 2011 with his first Let's Play, MiNi Ninjas, following Dante's Inferno. Nearly a year into his YouTube channel he starts his first Pokémon Let's Play; Pokémon Sapphire. In the first episode, Kyle says that "I wanted to do a Pokémon let's play for the longest time" and thus a PokéTuber was born. At this point, his channel is still not only based on Pokémon because during the let's play he is uploading other games including Borderlands 2 and Black Ops 2. After Kyle was done with Pokémon Sapphire he started Pokémon Black and White co-op with his good friend, Kristen also known as CuddleOfDeath on YouTube while continuing Black Ops 2. Gradually, McNeal's channel started to become Pokémon oriented while playing the other Pokémon main games as well as making Pokéraps and his most memorable top 5 series. As of the 5th of August 2017, TheKingNappy channel has 478,006 subscribers and 204,035,460 views. As of January 28, 2018, TheKingNappy channel reached 500,000 subscribers. By 2016, he has done 35 Pokémon let's plays, and just before 2018 ended, he has done another 13 Pokemon Let's plays. He has made two other channels 'NappyTheGreat' and 'NappySpeaks'. He almost finished his 2015 Stormsilver Egglocke, losing at the end of the second elite four, around level 80. He used to do Wonder Trade Wednesdays in 2015 and 2016, Free for Alls in 2015, and Pokémon Showdown Sundays, all very popular series. He started a very successful Pokéroast series in 2017, where two YouTubers would get Pokémon and have to roast the others. He canceled the series early, but it will make a triumphant return in 2018, stated via Twitter. NappyTheGreat: This channel was made by Kyle so he can make more gaming content, however, this channel consists of everything but Pokémon. An example of what type of games he does on this channel is Outlast, Skyrim, etc. Trivia * He has had a soul link of every gen of Pokémon, as of June 9th 2018 * King Nappy is 23 years old * Kyle lives in Arizona in the United States of America with his beloved dog, named Sadie. * He does a lot of great YouTube videos. * During the Summer, he puts out live streams on YouTube about Pokémon. * His channel mascot and iconic favorite Pokémon is Gengar. King Nappy loves Gengar because his favorite color is purple and appears most as a his picture background on his Pokémon YouTube Channel. Gengar is the sixth member of his Pokémon Y version team and he named him "King Boo", Gengar is the only member of his Pokémon team Mega Evolved besides from Alex Louise (Swampert), shiny Metagross and Nimbus (Altaria). * Nappy has a habit to giving funny voices to Pokémon characters. ** His "Meatwad" voice only use certain character he thought were fun to use on Pokémon characters like Tierno (Kalos), Wally (Hoenn) and Lana (Alola). ** His "I need sugar" voice was given to Shauna in Pokémon Y. ** His "Starbuck Girl" is given for Korrina and May. ** Guzma is the only voice he successfully match to character he likes in the game. ** The Jamaican voice for Hau always seem to make laugh. ** Illima is the only character he made snooty voice on the spot. ** His flamboyant voice was for Mr Bonding. ** Nappy does a good Team Rocket's Meowth voice. * His humor is more explicit than most Pokétubers. ** In Pokémon Sun, Nappy pokes fun of Hapu and Lillie being lovers. Kukui being a ladies' man, Plumeria's attitude, Hau's crush on Lusamine, Frankie in drag, the tour guide in Hau'oli city and etc.. ** In Pokémon Uranium, him and his friends co-op gameplay had the most swearing and rude humor in most playthrough series. * His favorite Water Starters. ** Blastoise is favorite Gen 1 Starter. ** Feraligatr because he like how cool he is. ** Swampert is a bulky Pokémon he use a the muscle of the team. In Alpha Sapphire, he named his Swampert "Alexis Louise". ** Empoleon is consider to him a regal looking Pokémon. ** Samurott because he is a Water-type Starter and he'll choose him anyway. ** Greninja is named "Blackstar" after a character from "Soul Eater". ** Primarina is a Pokémon that chose as his starter despite most people don't like Popplio, King Nappy shows how he loves Popplio by calling him "My Child" and even stated wanted to give him a hug. A running gag he often mistake Frankie as a "she" and correcting himself getting the gender right. Primarina is one of the few Fairy-types that King Nappy use in any Pokémon playthrough games. * Pokémon he likes that people dislike on his playthrough. ** Curly (Diggersby) was hated since episode 3 and becomes one of Nappy's favorite Ground-type. He and Cuddly help him get through game no problem. ** Cuddly (Vivilion) which most commenters on YouTube wanted her to get replace. She and Curly help him get through game no problem. *He is Fucking Awesome! * King Nappy has a great dislike towards Looker, Jovi, Zinnia and Lillie of the Pokémon history. ** Looker is refer by Nappy someone who make do errands on mission while he does nothing. Over time, when King Nappy sees him and reacts to wanting Looker to go away. ** Jovi is a character from Gale of Darkness XD, and is considered by Nappy to be one of the most annoying people he can think of. Her repeated use of third person when talking about herself, the way she constantly does whatever she wants, and the way she takes credit for everything has made Nappy mention the possibility of pushing her off his scooter more than once. ** Zinnia is a character in Alpha Sapphire that King Nappy dislike within a few episodes because she is consider by Nappy as rude and creepy during episode 47 of his Alpha Sapphire gameplay. ** Lillie is confirmed as King Nappy's the second character he hates the character because it droved him mad for Lillie's cowardly and needy nature to assist her. He so annoyed he stop briefly on episode at Aether Foundation event to say Lillie is the one to blame of the Ultra Beast events and taking him a while ease on up Lillie in Ultra Sun version. * In the Sun & Moon Let's playthrough, King Nappy won the Alola League with Frankie/"King of the Squad" (Primarina), Deliah (Mudsdale), Cactus Jack (Toxapex), Yolanda (Tsareena), Dorado (Kommo-o) and Zion (Solgaleo). ** King Nappy's Pokémon he left in his PC didn't continue appear during after Poni Island completion. They do reappear time to time, Humongous (Alolan Grimer/Muk) and Robert (Stufful/Bewear) help him catch Nappy's other squad member (Cactus Jack). ** Frankie (Popplio) & Cactus Jack (Mareanie) have a episode dedicated to them in the playthrough series. ** Before the Sun & Moon games were release, he made a video why he like Kommo-o is favorite Dragon-type Pokémon that he did use in Pokémon Sun version. ** King Julian (Passimian) is Nappy's favorite Fighting-type Pokémon along with Robert (Bewear) and Dorado (Kommo-o). Nappy often sing "I like to Move it" when King Julian does his animation hop in battle. ** Gabriel (Oricorio's Pom Pom form and later Bailee form) is his least favorite team member before replace by Zion. ** Genger almost made reappearance to his team. But, people who commented on his channel not to use Genger like he did Pokémon Y version. *In Pokémon Ultra Sun Version, he choose Litten to play the game differently and admits how much he miss Popplio. ** He wins the Alola League with Bradshaw (Incineroar), Bubble Buddy (Araquanid), Shukaku (Pallosand), Anita (Komala), Yolanda (Alolan Eggexutor) and Zion (Solgaleo again). *”If you choose Treecko as a kid you’re weird” *These are all facts!!!! Category:Poketuber